To Julian, with love Logan XxOo
by jobelle516
Summary: Dalton, Dalton, Dalton. I have nothing more than admiration and fanshipping to CP Coulter. I've found part of Ch 28 is up, somewhere else. So my story is a loving side-step to her wonderful piece. Julian is scared of the dark. Logan has made something to help. {{Permission to copy my words here and use as your own: NOT GIVEN}}
1. To Julian with love Logan XxOo

**A/N:** This first story came to me after reading 'XxPurplePerfectRosexX' story Jogan Black Out.

**Ownership:** I don't own Glee, Dalton by CP Coulter. (If I did, oh God I'd be so happy. There wouldn't be any slushies, physical abuse and I would enforce a real zero tolerance of any abuse. Dalton is amazing, no changes or comparison, like ever.) _But I own my imagination and ch2 will have introduction of my OC's._

This story is a mixture of what I've experienced in the real world, so thanks to my _big_ _Sister_ is a must and my _1st Daughter who I love so much._

Thank you to my _White Rabbit_, for helping to beta and my _Alice. _You are both so amazing and inspiring.

I hope you get some enjoyment from this, my first piece. Any suggestions will be taken with a glass of vodka, enjoyable dark chocolate and a really hot bath.

* * *

So I was thinking that Logan gets these installed for Julian. Such an act of love. Such caring.

**To Julian, with love Logan. XxOo**

Off the main corridor, Logan guides Julian through a door into a small round foyer room. Three other doors lead off this to respective bedrooms. First left door is Julian's, then in front is Logan's and then the third door is Derek's that is currently being shared with Pavarotti.

This foyer room is a wonderful retreat. It is as close to a perfect circle, the air is terrifically warm. A side table has fresh flowers in a crystal vase, in the middle is a round seating couch, soft green velour. The scent from the flowers is very, very gentle. And as usual, all the lights are on.

Logan brings Julian in and says _'Trust me, just lie down and relax yourself'._

When Julian does lie down, of course, he's too big for the couch and so his legs hang over the edge. Julian clasps his hands just below his ribs, breathes comfortably {he trusts Logan completely}.

_'Jules, close your eyes babe!'_ whispers Logan. Julian obeys, but it's not an order.

Logan kneels behind and puts both hands firmly on either of Julian's shoulders. He is leaning above and whispers lovingly_, 'I have made something special for you, because I care so much about you. I really, really adore and love you Jules.'_

_'I know you do Lo...'_

_'Sh sh sh, Jules. I want you to feel how safe you are in here, in this room, in our little home. I want you, need you to be feeling security. Sweetie keep your eyes closed, my love.'_

Logan kisses his forehead, tenderly and then he passionately kisses Julian, so much so that Julian's breath is held in time. A wonderful time, that they both don't want to ever end.

Julian reaches up for Logan, _'I so love our upside down kisses Logan.'_

After a small embrace Logan pushes Julian's hands back down to his ribs _'Okay, keep your eyes closed tight. I'm going to just step over to the side of the room. And in a bit you can open your eyes, but wait for me to tell you to. Are you ready?'_

_'Sure Logan, I'm comfy and this feels like a present is coming. I'll wait, I'm ready enough.'_ Julian is expecting something, and he's not sure what is going to happen, but with Logan he knows it can only ever be good.

Julian hears the click of the light switch and a smidge of panic instantly kicks in. _'DON'T WORRY!'_ screams Julian in his own ears. Thinking quickly _'Breathe in and out. Oh my, I don't feel that same worry I used to, I'm getting better at this.'_

It takes Logan two seconds to come back and lay down alongside and hug Julian. _'Are you ready Jule's?'_

_'Ok'_

_'Open 'em Jules.'_

And when his eyes adjust to the sight above and around him, his heart bursts with excitement that a gush of air comes up and tears overflow.

On the ceiling are glow in the dark stickers of the stars and moon that appear outside, in the _real_ world.

And the walls have occasional glow in the dark images too.

'_You have no need to be afraid of the dark again Jules. I've done this all over the buildings in case the power goes out again.'_

'_Oh goodness, Logan. This is truly amazing!'_

* * *

**Well my lovelinks I hope you enjoyed my story, so far for this chapter.

Feel free to review or _pm_. Don't be too shy, oh alright be shy, I promise not to ... be shy too. {blush and fluff my hair}

Enjoy all that you do.

Love and kisses

JoBelle XxOo


	2. 1 Kurt Cookie, 2 Kurt Cookie, Thump!

**A/N:** Here's what you've missed, the power kept going out, Julian's had issues and is therefore scared of the dark. And when we say scared, we're talking about sweaty nightmares and panic attacks that used to involve knives. Logan made a loving gift for Julian to help him. (read ch 1)

Not a crossover per se, more of life events that creep in.

**Rating is M:** These words of mine are for mature age. That's 16plus. This chapter has drug references. Romance/Drama

**Ownership**: I don't own Glee, Dalton by CP Coulter or Twilight. (If I did, oh God I'd be so happy. There wouldn't be any slushies, physical abuse and I would enforce a real zero tolerance of any abuse. Dalton is amazing, no changes or comparison, like ever. Also Edward and Bella's child would have had a better name, like anything else than the one they gave her.) I also don't own Sesame Street, but I'll dance with Big Bird and the Cookie Monster anytime.

**I** own my imagination and _Ta-Da!_ I have the joy to introduce you to my two OC's. My two 'grubs' have emerged from their cocoons. Give it up for Scott (_everyone screams 'cause_) he is gorgeous and the leader of 'The Band' and Tay (_more screaming of joy and adoration 'cause_) he is 'The Dancer' of 'The Band'.

**Musically inspire**d by _Doin' Dirt_ by Maroon 5. Check it out, so good. Really well suited to Klaine videos on YouTube.

**Reviews** would be awesome and suggestions will be taken with a glass of coffee liqueur, tiramisu and a hot water bottle. I'll be cuddling up on the couch with my blankie.

* * *

**~ One Kurt Cookie, Two Kurt Cookie, Thump! ~**

All things considered, it had been a great party. Nothing was broken, no people were broken.

Reed hadn't hit his pretty head, or tripped over. Well how could he with Shane hovering around him.

Kurt and Blaine had been having their own Klaine moments, so cute. You could almost see the love hearts bursting from their pores like steam rising. Cute love hearts dripping from every word they spoke to one another. And splashing on the ground, leaving rose petals behind in their wake.

All of Stuart house had been invited, all of Hanover house had been invited. Windsor house was bouncing with crazy love. _Doin' Dirt_ and other great music had the whole house vibrating with ecstacy.

Windsor house were known for their fun antics and craziness. But crazy love was something new.

Windsor house crazy love was a result of another gift from Logan.

Logan had decided to make the most of all opportunities with Julian. He wanted to lavish Julian with as many gifts as possible. At least one a week. And, another resulting consequence, was Tay.

**~ X ~**

Tay had enrolled at Dalton Academy the first day he could, after finding a certain someone to love, Reed.

But Jogan, they were a pair of someone difficult. Someone in the way of Tay and Reed.

At the party they stuck to Tay, like the gum under your shoe, they wouldn't give up hassling him. They knew he was older, they didn't know how much older. And for some reason they thought it their business to keep him away from Reed.

"_It might have something to do with what happened with Scott."_

**~ X ~**

Julian awoke feeling really fuzzy. _" What day was it? What time was it? Where was he? Who was he?"_

"_Logan_." The only constant word that made any sense. The only name that meant anything.

He opened his eyes and looked straight up to Heaven. And Heaven was full of stars, so many stars. They were swirling around and then they'd stop! Then swirl the other way, and stop!

He tried to recall anything. Blurs of memories, or was he creating them? Art building burnt to a cinder. Hospital. Green grass. Twilight meadows. Evan and Ethan, dancing with their hands swinging like lovebirds. Miss Pilsbury on the swings, her long copper-ginger hair flowing in the breeze…

"_Logan, where are you? Where the hell am I?"_ Swirling thoughts, dizziness and certainty that he might fall out of bed, again.

Or he might fall out of the sky. There was the moon, Dwight jumping over it followed by Klaine and Logan. Four unsuspecting leap froggers.

She leaned over and plucked a flower from his hair. "Miss Pilsbury, how lovely to meet you."

"Lovely to meet you too. Julian, isn't that your name? Would you like a pamphlet on Kurt's Cookies?"

"Ah sure, yeah. I've never had one of your pamphlets, I've heard so much about them."

"Oh you have? Well here, have another pamphlet. This one is on video game addictions."

"Right, I'll give it to Blaine, for the Caterpillar. I don't know who the Caterpillar really is, but apparently he has a computer problem. You're so incredibly pretty Miss Pilsbury, may I kiss you?"

"No Jules, you are a student and I am a member of the faculty. It wouldn't be right and there are too many rose petals."

"_Only Lo calls me Jules. Man, look at all the rose petals. Look at the stars, twinkling up so high."_

Oh how loud was the _twing, twing, twing_ of twinkling stars. The stars were so pretty. They kept changing colour. Gold, cerulean blue, ochre red, gold, jade green, purple, gold and pearl white.

"_Oh beautiful white, oh brilliant blue. Cookie Monster. Cookie, I need one of Kurt's Cookies. Tay had the jar of cookies. Logan, who is Tay? And where is Scott?"_

**~ X ~**

It had been a great first gift from Logan, putting all those glow in the dark stickers on the ceiling of their foyer, of his bedroom, of Logan's bedroom. On the ceiling of any room that Logan knew Julian would be found in if the power ever went out again.

To enforce that strong feeling of security, and trust.

But the combination of this room and Kurt's Cookies, laced cookies, a special ingredient that Tay gave Kurt. It was all too much of a trip for Julian. He curled up on his right and cried himself to oblivion once more, hoping next time he woke up, Logan would fix everything.

**~ X ~**

"Just a punch of fun Kurt. Nothing too extreme at all. No residual effects, no harm. It'll just loosen up those who have social 'don't want to party 'cause I'm nervous of you' feelings." Tay had lied to Kurt. It had been a difficult exchange to get Kurt into compliance.

But Tay always got what he wanted. He wanted Reed. He'd dealt with Scott, Logan and now Julian was out of the way. Now to deal with Shane…

* * *

**A/N:** I want to say a really big thank you to my secondary teachers who encouraged me and my class mates to read Go Ask Alice by Beatrice Sparks. And again a big thank you to my Big Sister, who has inspired me in so many wonderful ways. Love and kisses everyone.


End file.
